Brazes and welds that connect brittle materials, such as carbide, to metal tools often affect the integrity of the brittle material. Consequently, many efforts have been made to improve the way in which brittle material forming high impact surfaces are attached. Examples of such efforts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,559 to Sionnet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,071 to Andersson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,475 to Graham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,079 to Andersson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,098 to Beach, all of which are herein incorporated by reference for all that they contain.